Nisria Hammerfist
Background Nisria Hammerfist was a scholar of unknown origin, who shared little about their past life. She awoke alongside a swarm of other dwarves in the Reclamation of 277, and proceeded to outlive most of the other dwarves from said initial swarm, serving in the government of Rakust one way or another, from Communal Advisor under the first Overseer, Lotar Duergar, to serving as Overseer herself years later. She then later died by her own hand, two years after her initiation as Overseer. History * Galena 277 '- Awoke in [[Rakust Dosîm|'Rakust Dosîm]] as part of the Third Awakening. * Hematite 278 '- Appointed Communal Advisor by Overseer Lotar Duergar. * '''Sandstone 279 '- Appointed Deputy Overseer by Overseer [[Kindello Lonoti|'''Kindello Lonoti]]. * 5th of Timber, 279 '- Leads a charge on Overseer Kindello Lonoti's manor. Nisria lands the killing blow on Kindello and takes the role of Overseer. * '''Granite, 280 '- Leads a raid on [[Doren Rorung Geshud|'''Doren Rorung Geshud]] in which Doren is flooded with golems and void creatures. Kills Lotar Duergar upon the return trip after Lotar attempts to slay her romantic partner and Hammerer; [[Emär Tilatûthir|'Emär Tilatûthir']]. * 24th of Moonstone, 280 '- Defeats [[Siegfried Obsidianbeard|'Siegfried Obsidianbeard]] in a duel after he challenges her rule. Nisria remains Overseer. * 7th of Felsite, 281 '- Goblins assault Rakust and Nisria falls in battle. She is brought to Volstrikk's Laboratory for surgery which leaves her more golem than dwarf. * '''21st of Malachite, 281 '- Nisria Hammerfist goes on temporary leave as Overseer for personal reasons; the position is handed over to [[Gorog Ullek|'''Gorog Ullek]]; the current Majordomo. * 11th of Timber, 281 '- Nisria Hammerfist officially steps down as Overseer, and leaves Rakust for unknown territory. * '''16th of Timber, 281 '- Nisria ends her own life by jumping off the edge of Liba Riveni. Death Nisria Hammerfist died after four years of service in Rakust, and two years after her initiation as Overseer. A few months after her golemization on the First of Felsite in the year 281, she goes on an official leave of office to focus on her life and sort out personal issues. The leave would end with her officially stepping down as Overseer, and leaving Rakust for good. Her suicide via jumping off of the edge of Liba Riveni, into the Void, would follow only five days later. She died as one of the only remaining members of the Third Awakening reclamation party; the only other still alive at the time being [[Volgrim Goldentome|'''Volgrim Goldentome]]. Skills and Abilities Nisria Hammerfist, being a [https://broken-worlds.fandom.com/wiki/Professions#Scholar scholar] in her past life, retained many little trade tricks and a small amount of runic magic she had learned. She had no notable artifacts of her own make. However, she had came into possession of a number of artifacts due to her role of Overseer; such as a halberd crafted by a dwarf named Illy Bullholder; which had an engraving of herself being beheaded upon the blade of the weapon. Gallery Nisrialeading.png|''Overseer Nisria Hammerfist leads the charge towards Kindello Lonoti's manor, across a dangerous darkened bridge.'' Nisriaaddress.png|''Overseer Nisria Hammerfist addresses her dwarves, just moments before stepping through a Void Warpway portal with them.'' Category:BW World 3 Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Characters